Walking sticks have aided man since the beginning of time. A major design change from the T shaped crutch was replaced by the “bow” underarm crutch. These basic crutches were called “Splits”, because a piece of wood was cut vertically then spread apart in a “V” shape and affixing a wooden cradle shaped underarm piece to the top and a handle lower down. The early models did not have tips or padding. A deluxe and more expensive crutch was later designed. The unforgiving wooden underarm was replaced with a firm leather wrapped hammock-like pouch stuffed with the long hairs of a horse's tail for strength. The tips of these early manufactured crutches and canes were non-existent or made of metal because the terrain at the time was mostly soft and rugged. It wasn't until the 19th century when hard, smooth manmade surfaces became dominant that rubber tips became common.
World War I provided more advances in crutch tip technology. In 1919, George Hippwood patented a crutch tip with an air bladder inside. His patent included one of the first height adjustable underarm supports.
The Polio epidemics effected people with both affected legs and weakened arms it was necessary to support the biceps and the triceps. With Theodore Roosevelt's help, the Warm Springs Crutch was designed with a metal cuff above and below the elbow for the extra needed support. Others who had paralyzed legs but unaffected arm strength were issued the Kenny “arm-band” crutch. The Kenny crutch is a wooden bow crutch similar to the sling top wooden bow crutch but instead of the sling top there is a wide circular leather band attached to the top of the crutch. This fits loosely around the forearm.
World War II and the Korean War along with another polio epidemic provided the handicapped for the next major change in crutch design. The forearm style crutch often referred to as the Loftstrand crutch, the brand name of one of the early manufactures. The forearm style crutch now dominates the world's long-term crutch user market. In fact in Europe the forearm crutch is the style of choice for the short-term user market as well.
The forearm crutch does not put constant pressure on the underarm that can cause nerve damage, resulting in a serious medical condition, like traditional crutches, and therefore are more appropriate for people with long-term needs. However, the crutches must be carried by the disabled individual at all times, which can be inconvenient. Traveling can be especially troublesome, as crutches cannot be held on the disable individual's lap on airplanes since the crutches pose a danger in the event of an emergency on take-off or landing. Further, long periods of time spent in close quarters make the bulk of crutches troublesome.